


Blood Night

by qualquercoisa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad English, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Lee Felix - Freeform, M/M, Protective Bang Chan, Queerplatonic Relationships, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire Bites, Vampires, bang chan - Freeform, blood night, can be read both ways, english version, or romantic relationships, soft chanlix, sounds better than really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qualquercoisa/pseuds/qualquercoisa
Summary: After many years of war between humans and vampires, after so much blood spilled, tortures and bonfires, the societies, both human and vampire, finally entered into a peace agreement.A not-so-true peace, vampires were still shredded and isolated - some places even had signs that forbade vampires to enter - and humans still didn´t dare leave at dusk, possessing ilegal weapons for self-protection.Despite that, improvement was evident in this unstable-relationship, after the agreement, several blood banks were installed and even donors in exchange for money or favors, these measures reduced the number of cases and improved relations, what for some was the end, for others was a great start.Warning: I do not accept adaptations or reposts elsewhere.Start & end: 12/11/2020
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 17





	Blood Night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic, isn´t my first time writing, but it´s my first time publising in ao3
> 
> English isn´t my first language, so i´m sorry for any mistake
> 
> Pronouns: Felix; He/Him  
> Chan; He/Him
> 
> TW/CW: mention of alcoholism; blood; bites; mentions of war and brutality

After many years of war between humans and vampires, after so much blood spilled, tortures and bonfires, the societies, both human and vampire, finally entered into a peace agreement.

A not-so-true peace, vampires were still shredded and isolated - some places even had signs that forbade vampires to enter - and humans still didn´t dare leave at dusk, possessing ilegal weapons for self-protection.

Despite that, improvement was evident in this unstable-relationship, after the agreement, several blood banks were installed and even donors in exchange for money or favors, these measures reduced the number of cases and improved relations, what for some was the end, for others was a great start.

* * *

Christopher Bang Chan was just the opposite of the vampires lengeds, he was sweet, worried and kind, and it was noticiable in every gesture and contagious smile. So noticiable that Lee Felix knew the tales that his grandmother told him were nothing but exaggerations for scary kids just looking him for the first time.

For the first time since signing up for that program and etering that noyse and crowded place, he felt safe.

This was Chan´s effect on people, intoxicanting and comforting, perhaps that was what attracted him to that table, making him seize the only opportunity to get a "customer" who was hopefully friendly.

That was the better decision he did in his life.

* * *

— Why did you aceppted that? — Chan questions after some minutes of silence. They were actually fulfilling the night walk routine before fedding the oldest.

— hmn? — Felix, too absorbed by the Chan´s garden landscape, took time to answear.

— Why did you aceppted work with this? — Explained, but this time stopping the walk and adressing the youngest. — Don´t understand me wrong, I adore you, but let´s be honest that receiving money in exchange for blood is not the dream job.

— Oh, only was the easiest and fastest option, besides initially I wouldn’t keep for long, just enough until get a new one. — He shrugged, speaking as if it were just another everyday fact. Bang loved that simplistic way of being, while caring.

— This explain a lot, but not yet answear my question. — He spoke with that sweet and eloquent smile that only he had, behinde him the garden´s lights and the red flowers just maked the vision more mesmerizing.

Lee smiled as if the simple act of Bang was contagious. - I needed to pay for my apartment, in addition to my grandmother's debts. It was a desperate attempt at an early-morning outbreak after seeing the eviction request.

— Debts? — The newest noticed noticed the change in the other's behavior, from the smallest details like his expression frowning slightly in concern to the change in his tone of voice. noticed the change in the other's behavior, from the smallest details like his expression frowning slightly in concern to the change in his tone of voice. Felix aways was suprised at how easily he coud understand Chan, but the surprise was soon replaced by a feeling of comfort he had not felt for a long time.

— Yes, was she who raised me. — Even when they return to walk, Lee could felt the other facing him in total atention, and even it make him blush, memories of his grandmother drowned out any other feeling, leaving only a short, melancholy laugh. — Don´t understand me wrong, she aways give her best and was a sweet and kind women, but when my mother died, it was as if the only thing that motivated her to live were drinks and my upbringing.

— I am sorry, you´re too young to have to go through this, I can´t change your past, but I can help you in your present, when you need don´t think twice times before looking for me. — Bang spoke after a moment of silence, despite the calm and sweet way used, the slightly authoritative tone reinforced to Felix that no words said were empty. — What make you stay?

— Stay? — Felix was still intoxicated by the details of Chan who took a while to absorb the words.

— Yes, you said that you did not intend to keep the job for long. - He clarified again, the genuine tone being evident in his voice. - But we've been together a long time, so what made you stay?

\- You.

* * *

After walking for a few more minutes they decided to come back since the youngest did not like to eat too late and noticed Chan's tiredness.

Upon reaching the room, as usual, Felix, at Bang's insistence, settled himself on the bed while watching the other prepare everything to make the environment comfortable for him (Chan was careful to change the bed sheets to his colors and favorite textures).

\- Are you ready? - Lee always found it interesting how it didn't matter how long they did it, the vampire always lost confidence, asking and worrying about every little action, before, during and after. The youngest couldn't help thinking about how he looked like a puppy in those moments. - You remember our passwords, right?

\- Chris, I'm fine. - Felix spoke as quietly and firmly as he could, even though nothing was said, he knew that this was a fragile moment for the other and that making verbal guarantees was always effective, but that did not stop him from playing with the older man's hair. - Don't worry about me, let's go in your time.

They continued to stare at each other for a few minutes, the youngest trying his best to give Bang confidence, they needed to talk about it, but not now, now the important thing was Chan to feed.

After a few more minutes, Chan gathered the least amount of courage and leaned over the youngest's neck, with a last breath bit the region.

No matter how many months they had been doing this, the discomfort of the bite was the same and always made the body arch and him grunt in pain, when it happened Felix whenever he had to hold Chan's neck so he wouldn't run away before he could feed.

\- I'm fine, you can continue. - He said pressing one hand on Bang's never and stroking his back with the other. Lee tried to mask as much as he winced when he felt him deepen his fangs again and not long after removing them. - You're doing great, Chris.

The older man was still staring at him, trying to see any kind of hesitation on the part of the other, but any doubt he had was overshadowed when Felix leaned over and kissed his forehead. For the third time that night, he sighed and still hesitantly returned to Lee's neck, Chan blushed when he realized that they were practically embraced - that wouldn't be the first time, but that didn't stop him from being affected -, it helped him to relax and momentarily forget your worries.

That was one of the easiest parts of the whole process for Felix, even with the gradual dizziness and tiredness, maybe it was these feelings that allowed him to relax, focusing only on stroking Christopher's back and hair and the feeling of his lips. wet on your neck.

They stayed in the same positions for a few more minutes, feeling the dizziness start to cloud their thoughts, Lee realized it was time to stop and pulled the vampire's hair, not enough to hurt, but rather to alert. With a heavy breath, the older man moved away from his neck, regaining consciousness sufficiently to fill the red, scarred area with kisses, trying to clean the blood that still dripped from the wound and relieve the throbbing.

As soon as the throbbing subsided, Chan hugged Yongbook tighter and apologized and thanked him, the young man did not immediately disperse him, not only because of his weakness, but also because he knew that moment was necessary. When the other finally calmed down, it took them a while to separate.

* * *

Lee was startled to feel something being pressed on the injured area, he had not even realized that he fell asleep, sleep made it difficult to perceive what was happening, making his whole body go into escape mode.

\- It's okay, you fell asleep and I started to do the dressing, you can go back to sleep. - Chan spoke looking much better than before Felix woke up. - I'm finishing, I'll get your food soon.

The young man was still a little stunned as he watched Christopher's hands finish cleaning the wound and started to open the gauze, starting to bandage his collarbone, if Lee wasn't paying attention he wouldn't be able to tell whether Bang was touching him or not. careful he was being.

He only managed to recover from his stupor when he heard the door slam. Almost automatically Felix got up and walked towards Chan's giant wardrobe to look for some clothes that he could use as pajamas, luckily all the clothes there were practically his size being just a little bit wider, being able to cover the marks that Christopher hated seeing and making Lee comfortable enough to rest.

When he removed one of the only colored blouses from the drawer he noticed a fabric that caught his attention, it was Chan's cloak. There were few occasions that he had the opportunity to see it, it was rarely used, the fine fabric and mesh being left aside at the first opportunity.

Without thinking too much, on impulse Felix covered himself with it and cannot help feeling warm and warm, even with the cold of the night that passed by the windows. He never quite understood why Bang didn't wear it, she was comfortable and elegant, but given Chan's fashion sense, he couldn't say he was surprised.

Lee was so distracting that he didn't even notice the creaking of the door opening and ended up losing the confused smile that Chan gave him.

\- Did you steal my cloak? - He was startled by the sudden voice, but quickly calmed down when he noticed the amused tone.

\- Perhaps.

\- Perhaps?

\- It's not stealing if you don't use it! - He replied going to bed, quickly accepting the food offered to him.

\- I'm sure that's not how it works. - He whispered.

Even though he was concentrating on his food he could still feel the other's eyes on him, but he didn't mind the look or the silence, he never did, Chan had this power to make situations like that strangely pleasant.

They remained silent, even when Felix had finished his food, it was not an unpleasant silence, just routine.

Lee loved that part of the day, when he could finally rest and forget about any worries of the day, just focusing on the dimples in Chan's smile.

In those moments every second was valuable, the shame of sleeping in the same bed having ceased to exist shortly after the first week of work, now all that was left was the comfort of Felix's arms hugging him and the weight of Bang's head on his chest slowly driven them to a deep sleep (or in Chan's case, just a state of inertia).

Sometimes Yongbook could feel the vampire's vibrations humming, but he was always too sleepy to understand.

When that part of the day arrived, the human always wanted to fight a little more with sleep, just to have even a little more time for that indescribable connection, but he felt too surrendered to his monthly safe haven, so he just accepted drowsiness by praying that in the morning he could still feel the remnants of that effect that Christopher Bang had on him.

\- Good night, Christopher.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far, I hope you liked and enjoyed it, please leave your opinions on, they are important.
> 
> -Chris


End file.
